


Day 18 – A curious Question

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Jack had a question for Sam, and Sam was happy to answer it.





	Day 18 – A curious Question

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

“Sam?”  
  
Sam looked up from the book in his lap when he heard his door being opened Jack spoke to him with a low voice.  
  
The Nephilim looked at Sam with a curious expression, while his hair hung in his face. Smiling, Sam marked the page he had been reading and put his book aside.  
  
“Hey Jack, what can I do for you?”  
  
The Nephilim stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before he moved over to sit right next to Sam on the bed. Jack fished his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans and showed it to Sam.  
  
“You said I can always come to you should I find something I want to try.” Sam looked at the screen and read what Jack wanted to show him.  
  
After Sam finished the small article, he looked at Jack with a serious expression. “Do I want to know how you learned about this?” Jack bit down on his lip and lowered his eyes. “I was reading in the library, and I heard Dean and Cas talk about it and… I was curious and googled it.”  
  
Sam counted to ten in his mind before he smiled at Jack. “And now you’re curious enough to… want what exactly?” It was part of their deal if Jack wanted something, he had to ask Sam properly for it.  
  
Jack shifted around on the bed, and Sam noticed the hard-on he was sporting.  
  
“Would you… would you show me what it feels like to be rimmed, Sam?” The question was hesitant, but Sam pulled Jack into a kiss before he got up.  
  
“Sure, Jack. You just need to strip for me.” Sam had barely finished his sentence, and Jack had started to rip his clothes off. Only seconds later he sat utterly nude in front of Sam who kneeled in front of the bed between Jack’s legs.  
  
“Lay back and lift your legs, and place them on my shoulders,” Sam commanded and couldn’t suppress an amused chuckle when Jack hurried to follow his order.  
  
The view in front of Sam turned him on as much as the innocence with which Jack asked for things like this. Without giving the young Nephilim a pause, Sam used his hands to spread Jack open in front of his eyes and lowered his head to give Jack the first taste of what he had asked for.  
  
Sam licked slowly over the soft skin around Jack’s hole.  
  
At the first lick, Jack gasped in surprised, at the second lick Jack hissed when Sam used the tip of his tongue to open him, at the third lick when Sam used his hands to spread him even more open Jack moaned loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
